Trying To Save Him
by Rene-Quest
Summary: KadajOC. He was in denial. Set in the ideals whispered to him in the back of his mind for as long as he could remember. She knew everything about him. She knew of his plan. She couldn't change his mind, but loved him all the same. Please r&r.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing... Except the idea of this little plot... And the girl... Who's name is Rene, btw.**

**A/N2: This takes place during FF7: AC. **

They stood together in a clearing, his silver hair seeming to glow just as much as the trees surrounding them. Her blue eyes gazed at him intently, hope shining in their depths, though he didn't notice. The young couple had been meeting like this for some time now. Learning about each other, becoming friends... and maybe a little more.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" She wondered, kicking at a stone.

"Hm?" He had been looking off into space, but turned his attention to her at the sound of her voice.

"Have you ever been in love?"

"In love?"

"Yeah."

"I... don't know. I'm not even sure what love is exactly."

"Well, when you love someone, you'd do anything for them. Give up everything for them."

"I feel that way for mother." He offered, but she frowned at his reply.

"That's not the same."

"But you just said —"

"I know what I said. That's not all love is though, there's more to it than that."

"Like what?"

"Love is the seed of all hope.**(1)** It is the enticement to trust, to risk, to try, to go on. It's when two people feel that they are joined together to strengthen each other in all labor, to minister to each other in all sorrow, to share with each other in all gladness.**(2)** Love it all that, and so much more."

"I've never felt that way before."

"Never?"

"Never. And soon I'll have no need for it, once we find mother this world will end."

"Why?" Her face saddened when she realized he was once again going into his usual mantra.

"Because it's what mother wants. I've already told you this a dozen time, why do you keep asking?"

"Why do you keep coming back to see me?" She countered.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked, slightly bewildered. She only shook her head.

"I keep hoping your answer will change. That you'll stop this pointless mission of your's."

"It isn't pointless! Mother — "

"It's wrong!" She yelled. " Jenova isn't even really your mother damn it! It's an alien virus, a fucking disease!"

"I will not have you say such things!" He raged, slamming her up against a tree, his fingers wrapping around her neck tightly. Her eyes widened with surprise at his violent behavior.

"You... have to... face.. the truth.." She chocked out, her hands tugging at his arm. "You're not... the only.. one.. to.. have suffered... in life." His grip loosened, and she sucked in air. "You can't get rid of all the bad things."

"Why not?"

"It's not possible. What you're trying to do it wrong. This is the way life is, it's how it's always been and how it will always be. Without all the bad, we would never appreciate how wonderful the good is."

"You're wrong! Mother knows what's best! She's all I have." He shouted.

"No, you have your brothers..." She reached out a hand to caress his cheek. "You have me..."

He faltered, releasing his hold on her and stepping back. She collapsed to the ground, looking up as he turned from her and headed back to the tree line.

"Where are you going?" She questioned, tears forming in her eyes. He stopped, but kept his back to her.

"Midgar. That's where mother is. Once I find mother everything will be better. You'll see." He stated, before his form disappeared into the trees, leaving her alone.

"I wish I could stop you... but I know I can't. I wish I could make you see... but you're so blind." She sobbed. "... I was only trying to save you."

**1** Quoted from Gloria Gaither.

**2** Quoted from George Eliot.


	2. Chapter 2

The full moon hung high in the dark sky, casting light upon the two figures below.

"What are thinking? How can you do this? They're only children, and ill to top it off!"

"They're not ill. They only share mother's cells. Reunion is coming, and they'll play a part in it. We'll all come together as a family."

"You don't need to do this to be part of a family. I love you. We could be happy, we could have our own family." She pleaded.

"With out mother's power I can't be whole! Why don't you understand?"

"Because I love you! Do you understand that, damn it! You don't need Jenova... I love you, and if you'd just stay with me— "

"No, I must complete Reunion." He stated, once again turning away from her.

"Please, don't go. Come back to Gold Saucer with me, we could have a home together." He paused, and for a moment she thought she had finally convinced him.

"I will do as mother wishes."

She watched as he disappeared from sight; her heart breaking. Closing her eyes, she brought the bracelet on her right wrist up to brush her lips against it. Plain beads, alternating between black and white... yin and yang... so very much like him.

_If I can't save you... then I'll wait for you... for however long it takes... _

**((Scene Change))**

He paced back and forth like a caged beast, letting out sighs and grunts of irritation. He would occasionally run a hand through his hair, or repeatedly clench and unclench his fists.

"I just don't get it! She confuses me to no end, but I always seem to want her company. The things she's able to invoke in me... I don't understand. It's so damn frustrating!"

"Perhaps... You're in love." Yazoo suggested slowly.

"What? Don't be stupid." He faltered, denying his brother's statement; but the thought had already planted itself in his head. He quickly regain composure. "Mother is what matters right now. Loz! Gather our brothers and sisters. It's time you and Yazoo took them back to Midgar to prepare them." He commanded, climbing onto his motorcycle.

"Where are you going?" Loz asked.

"Me? I've got a president to meet." And with that said, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hayaaaa-gah..." He choked as his breath caught, and stumbled, falling into the arms of his opponent. Mako blue eyes looked on in pity at the young man, who was so obviously lost. A boy that couldn't be saved.

_Am I... dying?... yes... yes, I think I am... but, I can't die... not yet..._

"B-brother..." He stuttered, breath labored and vision blurring.

_I'm sorry... _

_**Kadaj...**_

"Huh?... Mother?..."

_**Everyone's waiting...**_

_Waiting?... Who's waiting?... Rene?... Is she... waiting?... _

_**It's alright. You don't have to hold on any longer...**_

He sighed, letting a tear slip from his eyes as everything disappeared. There was no longer any feeling of pain, only relief. He was filled with a sense of calm and freedom, something he had never felt before. Except with...

_...Rene..._

**((Scene Change))**

She had been putting a book away onto one of the shelves in her apartment when a small clattering and rolling sound assaulted her ears and felt a sudden lightness on her wrist. Her attention snapped to the floor where the black and white beads of her, now broken, bracelet scattered. Tears cascaded down her face and her heart clenched painfully. She dropped to her knees, sobs wracking her body as she acknowledged the omen for what it was.

Her love was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was white. His body felt weightless, like it was floating. He could smell something, a sent he'd never known; but it was sweet and warm.

_Where am I?_

_**Your new home...**_

_Home?... _

"Please, don't go. Come back to Gold Saucer with me, we could have a home together." 

_... This isn't home..._

**_Oh? And where do you think it _should_ be?_**

_Home, is... _

"I love you. We could be happy, we could have our own family." 

_... With Rene... _

_**So, you finally understand now... Even after everything... That's good...**_

_**You don't think it's too late then?**_

_**No, better late than never.**_

_**Well, looks like you're right kid, this isn't your home... **_

**((Scene Change))**

Rene jumped at the sudden knock on her door. She wasn't expecting company, and wasn't really up to having any, so didn't move. The pounding continued however, so she finally picked herself up from the place she'd been sitting for the last few hours. Her eyes widened and her heart nearly stopped at what she found, upon opening the front door.

"K-kadaj?" She whispered shakily.

There was a smile on his face, and a warmth in his eyes, that she'd never seen before. A nod was all he gave before she launched herself into his waiting arms, crying in relief. He held tight, his left hand rubbed soothing circles on her back while his right gently held her head against his chest. He waited till her sniffles stopped, then slid the hand that had been on her head around to cup her cheek, tilting her face up.

He leaned low, and brushed his lips against hers. It was sweet and gentle at first, then grew into something far more passionate. When the need for air became necessary they both reluctantly pulled back.

"I love you. I'm sorry it's taken me this long to realize it."

"I thought I'd lost you." She rasped, her voice think from tears.

"You did, for a while. But then I remembered you, and I came back."

"I'm glad you did. Welcome home."

"Home..." He sighed softly, a content smile gracing his face. "Yes. I'm finally... home."

**((Scene Change))**

They laid together in bed that night. Entangled in the sheets and wrapped in each other's arms. Kadaj looked down at his nearly asleep lover, contemplating if he should really do what he'd been thinking about. Finally, he came to a decision.

"Rene?" He questioned quietly.

"Hm?" was her murmured response.

"Did you mean it, when you said we could have our own family?"

"Of course." She muttered sleepily.

"Then... will you marry me?" He asked nervously.

"You... you mean it? You really want to get married?" She sat up in surprise, now wide awake. He smiled, sitting up as well and gently brushing his knuckles along her cheek.

"From the very moment we met, you've made me feel thing like no one else ever had. I want nothing more than to feel this way forever. So, will you?"

"Of course I will. I love you." A grin spread across her face and she threw her arms around him.

"I love you too." He whispered, holding her close.

_And thank you... for saving me._

**The End**


End file.
